lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Whatever Happened, Happened
é o décimo primeiro episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 97º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 1º de Abril de 2009. Kate toma medidas extremas para salvar a vida de Ben enquanto Jack se recusa a ajudar. Enquanto isso, Kate começa a contar a verdade sobre a mentira para proteger Aaron. Sinopse Flashback Kate visita Cassidy como pedido por Sawyer e conhece Clementine. Ela dá dinheiro a Cassidy e as duas conversam sobre Sawyer, e Kate conta a história verdadeira do que aconteceu na ilha. Cassidy diz que Sawyer foi covarde e só pulou porque não conseguia encarar um futuro com ela. Depois de deixar a marina onde os sobreviventes se encontraram com Ben, Kate para em um mercado para comprar leite para Aaron. Lá, ela se perde de Aaron rapidamente e o encontra com uma mulher que se parece muito com Claire. Depois disso, Kate vai até a casa de Cassidy e lá Cassidy diz a Kate que ela está com medo de que alguém pegue Aaron porque ela o pegou de alguém. Cassidy ainda diz que Kate pegou Aaron para curar o coração partido com que Sawyer a deixou. Kate visita Carole Littleton, conta que ela tem um neto chamado Aaron, que Claire sobreviveu ao acidente e que alegou que Aaron fosse seu para protegê-lo e porque precisava dele. Ela diz a Carole que o garoto está dormindo dois quartos abaixo e que disse a ele que o deixaria com sua avó enquanto estivesse fora. Ela ainda diz a Carole que está voltando para a ilha para encontrar Claire e trazê-la para seu filho. Na Ilha 1977 Jin acorda e encontra Ben sangrando. Ele o coloca na kombi e o leva para a vila. Na vila, Horace junta o pessoal da DHARMA e explica o ocorrido. Quando Jack pergunta coisas, Horace o olha desconfiado e declara que Sayid deve ter tido ajuda de "um de nós", já que nenhum hostil foi visto cruzando a cerca sônica. Mais tarde, Roger Linus se aproxima de Kate e pede que ela o ajude a puxar a kombi que foi incendiada. Jin chega e, enquanto carrega Ben, Roger vê seu filho sangrando e corre atrás dele. Enquanto Sawyer examina os monitores, Kate chega e pergunta o que aconteceu com Ben. Horace chega e suspeita de Kate. Ele encontra um molho de chaves na fechadura da cela e declara que só existem três pessoas com esse tipo de chave: Willie, Roger e o novato Jack. Percebendo que as coisas estão saindo do controle, Sawyer ordena Miles a manter Jack, Kate e Hurley em uma casa e ficar de olho neles para não ter mais complicações. Juliet tenta salvar Ben, mas não consegue parar o sangramento. Em uma casa, Hurley e Miles estão tentando descobrir as consequências de Ben ter levado um tiro e sobre viagens no tempo. Sawyer tenta pedir a ajuda de Jack, mas o médico recusa, dizendo a Kate que já salvou a vida de Ben uma vez. Jack diz que está cansado de tentar consertar as coisas e que agora coloca a sua fé na ilha. Kate diz que não gosta do novo Jack, mas Jack diz que ela também não gostava do antigo Jack. Kate chega na enfermaria e doa sangue para manter Ben vivo. Enquanto Kate e Roger observam Ben, Roger admite que não é o "melhor pai do mundo". Dentro da casa, Hurley está tentando entender as questões sobre viagens no tempo. Miles explica que eles estão no presente deles, enquanto todos os outros estão no passado. Hurley pergunta por que o Ben do futuro não se lembrava que Sayid, o cara que o torturaria no futuro, é o mesmo que atirou nele no passado, mas Miles não sabe responder. Juliet consegue manter Ben estável, mas não pode salvá-lo. Juliet diz a Kate que os Outros podem salvar a vida de Ben. Secretamente, Juliet ajuda Kate a colocar Ben na kombi e Kate o leva até a cerca sônica. Sawyer consegue alcançá-la e a ajuda ao invés de pará-la. Ele diz que está fazendo isso porque Juliet acha errado deixar uma criança morrer. Juliet entra na casa, pede para Miles e Hurley esperarem do lado de fora e confronta Jack enquanto ele está saindo do banho. Ela pergunta por que ele voltou e por que se recusou a salvar Ben. Jack responde que deveria voltar, mas que não sabe por quê. Kate e Sawyer levam Ben ao território dos Outros. Parando um pouco, Kate conta a ele sobre Cassidy e Clementine. Os Outros os cercam e Sawyer exige falar com Richard. .]] Os Outros levam Sawyer e Kate para dentro da floresta, onde Richard aparece. Richard reconhece Sawyer, mas pergunta por que Kate está ali. Depois de Sawyer dizer que Kate está com ele, Richard pergunta se o garoto é Benjamin Linus. Sawyer pergunta se Richard e Ben já se conhecem, mas Richard não responde. Richard explica que, se levar Ben, ele não se lembrará de nada, perderá a inocência e será "para sempre um de nós". Depois dos dois concordarem, Richard pega Ben e o leva para dentro da floresta. Ele se aproxima da parede do Templo e, depois de uma pausa, empurra uma porta e entra. 2007 Na improvisada enfermaria na estação Hidra, Ben acorda e vê John Locke a observá-lo. John dá-lhe as boas-vindas à "terra dos vivos". Curiosidades Gerais * O episódio estreou em 1° de abril de 2009 (i.e., 32 de março), e compartilha o tema central da história Março Tem 32 Dias de Mystery Tales No. 40, a revista em quadrinhos que foi um dos itens de Richard apresentados a John Locke como um teste no . Na história de 1956, um viajante do tempo tenta alterar a história quando revive um dia no seu próprio passado após questionar se seria possível ou não fazer algo de forma diferente se ele tivesse a oportunidade de voltar no tempo, exatamente como Hurley e Miles debateram sobre a questão. *Kate canta "Catch A Falling Star" para Aaron quando ele está dormindo. Era a mesma canção de ninar que Claire pediu a Arlene Stewart para cantar para Aaron quando ela estava levando-o para adoção em . Esta canção também toca na enfermaria em que Aaron se encontra no Cajado quando o móbile gira, no episódio . * O título do episódio, "Whatever Happened, Happened", foi previamente falado por Daniel em duas ocasiões, quando tentava explicar que o passado não pode ser mudado. Nota de Produção *Daniel e Desmond não aparecem nesse episódio. Sayid e Sun aparecem em cenas reutilizadas de . Erros de Gravação * No episódio o ferimento de Ben foi no lado esquerdo do peito, aparentemente no coração. No entanto, neste episódio, o ferimento está do lado direito. * No mercado, Kate claramente está usando estabilizadores nos saltos dos sapatos. Quando ela visita Cassidy, ela já não está mais usando. * Quando Kate dirige a van para levar Ben para os Outros, há um CD player com face removível no painel do carro. CDs não existiam nos anos 70. Temas Recorrentes *Roger comenta sobre sua má paternidade. *Hurley e Miles discutem os efeitos de viagem no tempo. *Miles chama Hurley de "Tubby,". "Idiota" e "Dingbat", Sawyer de "Chefe," Sayid de "Seu amigo iraquiano maníaco". Sawyer chama Kate de "Sardenta" e Jack de "Doc", Hurley chama Ben adulto de "Grande Ben" e o pequeno Ben de "Pequeno Ben". Roger chama Sawyer de "Chum" e "aquele bastardo" e Sayid de "aquele animal". Clementine chama Kate de "Tia Kate". *Miles e Hurley estão jogando dominó quando Juliet chega para falar com Jack. *Kate revela para Cassidy e Carole Littleton que ela não é a mãe biológica de Aaron. *Sawyer mente para Horace sobre o motivo de Kate estar na central de segurança. *Jack, Kate e Hurley estão em prisão domiciliar. *Kate, Sawyer e Juliet conspiraram para salvar a vida de Ben. *A placa de "Não Peça" na casa de Cassidy. *Kate conta a Carole que Claire estava grávida de 8 meses quando caiu na ilha. *Kate descreve Aaron como sendo bom. *Kate declara que Claire está viva. *Richard avisa que Ben "nunca será o mesmo" depois de ser levado ao Templo. *Hurley consegue um ar de superioridade quando pergunta algo sobre o tempo que ninguém consegue responder. *Locke diz a Ben, "bem vindo a terra dos vivos." Análise da História *Richard Alpert diz que ele não tem que responder a Ellie ou Widmore. *Sayid, Juliet, Jack, Kate e Sawyer são responsáveis pela pessoa que Ben se tornará. De modo mais preciso, Sayid e Jack: o iraquiano por atirar em Ben e Jack por se recusar a ajudá-lo. Referências Culturais *'' : Hurley olha para suas mãos, esperando ver se ele desaparece como em ''Back to the Future. No filme, Marty McFly olhava para sua mão como se ele estivesse sendo apagado da existência porque ele interagiu com o passado dos seus pais, fazendo assim com que sua mãe não viesse a se apaixonar pelo seu pai. *''Mostly Harmless: O título do episódio é uma alusão à citação de Douglas Adams em seu livro Hitchhikers Guide Trilogy. "Tudo o que acontecer acontece. Algo que, ao acontecer, provoca o acontecimento de outra coisa, causará a ocorrência da outra coisa. Algo que, ao acontecer, provoca o seu próprio acontecimento novamente, acontecerá novamente. Contudo, isto não ocorre necessariamente em ordem cronológica." *Catch a Falling Star: Kate canta "Catch A Falling Star", escrita por Paul Vance and Lee Pockriss, para Aaron quando ele está dormindo. * 'Complexo de Cassandra: A discussão de Hurley e Miles e o ponto do episódio reflete o complexo de Cassandra - i.e., a sina de conhecer o futuro, mas não ter a habilidade de alterar a trilha dos eventos ou de convencer os outros da validade de suas predições. A "sina" vem da Mitologia Grega. Cassandra foi uma filha de Príamo, o Rei de Troia. Cativado por sua beleza, Apolo a presenteia com o dom da profecia, mas, quando Cassandra recusou-se a aceitar os arroubos românticos de Apolo, ele rogou-lhe uma praga para que ninguém acreditasse em seus avisos. * ''She's Got You''''': Quando Kate visita Cassidy pela primeira vez, esta música de Patsy Cline está tocando em seu carro. Patsy Cline morreu num acidente de avião em 1963. Técnicas Literárias * Sayid, Juliet, Jack, Kate e Sawyer, de certa forma, são responsáveis pela pessoa na qual Ben se tornará. * Sawyer salva a vida de Ben apenas para que ele ameace matá-lo depois. * Roger diz a Kate como ele foi um mau pai, justamente para ela que matou o próprio pai. * Roger diz a Kate que um garoto precisa de sua mãe, exatamente o motivo pelo qual a própria Kate retornou à Ilha - encontrar Claire para Aaron. * Jack recusou-se a salvar o garoto Ben por causa daquilo que ele se tornará. Resultado: Kate teve que levar Ben para o Richard, que é justamente quem fez Ben tornar-se um homem odiável para Jack. * Cassidy pergunta a Kate se Sawyer, "aquele filho da mãe", ainda está vivo. * John dá as boas-vindas a Ben à "terra dos vivos", quando ele deveria estar morto. * Juliet diz que não pode "consertar" Ben. Referências a Episódios * Kate canta "Catch a Falling Star" para Aaron, assim como Christian cantou para Claire. * Sawyer e Cassidy têm uma filha juntos, para quem Sawyer abriu uma conta no banco. * Hurley questiona por que Ben não se lembra de Sayid em 2004. * Juliet manda Roger para o Cajado para pegar instrumentos. * Jack lembra ter sido preso em uma jaula por Ben. * Jack menciona já ter salvo a vida de Ben. * Kate visita Cassidy, quem ela já conhecia antes do acidente. * Richard conta a Sawyer que já havia encontrado Ben. * Juliet menciona que o médico está na estação Espelho. * Juliet diz que terá de contar a Sawyer sobre Ben ser levado aos Outros, mas que dará uma vantagem a Kate. Kate planejou dar a Sun e Jin uma vantagem quando eles planejaram ir até a vila, antes de contar a Jack. * Kate conta a Carole sobre o desaparecimento de Claire. * Kate revela o que Sawyer disse a ela antes de pular do helicóptero. * Ellie e Charles Widmore, agora parecem ter autoridade entre Os Outros. * Carole menciona seu encontro com Jack. * Miles explica as teorias de Daniel sobre viagem no tempo para Hurley. * A distração da kombi incendiada é comentada. Perguntas não Respondidas * Como Miles sabia que Ben girou uma roda? * Como Ben volta a ser um membro da Dharma para matar todos eles? * Por que Kate não ficou surpresa em descobrir que a mãe da filha de Sawyer (ele não disse como era a aparência dela) era Cassidy ? Categoria:Centrado em Kate